1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imprint apparatus and a method of manufacturing an article.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imprint techniques are coming into practical use as one of the nanolithographic techniques intended for mass production of magnetic storage media and semiconductor devices. An imprint apparatus uses a mold on which a fine pattern is formed as an original, and presses the mold against a resin (imprint material) dispensed on a substrate such as a silicon wafer or a glass plate to transfer the pattern of the mold onto the substrate, thereby forming a fine pattern on the substrate. At this time, a detector which measures the relative position between a mark formed on the mold and that formed on the substrate is used to align the mold and the substrate. Especially a measurement device which uses moire fringes (moire signal) generated by these two marks is useful because it can achieve high measurement accuracy by means of a simple optical system. Japanese PCT National Publication No. 2008-509825 discloses such an imprint apparatus.